Just Wondering
by sarramaks
Summary: ONESHOT set before DN go to Carthak. Focuses on Daine's growing feelings for Numair. Basically an excuse for a little DN pre fluff! Please R & R!


**A/N: **Oneshot set before Daine and Numair go to Carthak in Emperor Mage. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **As always, the charaters belong to Tamora Pierce.

**Just Wondering**

Clouds tinted orange hung in the late autumn sky, the slow sunset painting them in various shades. Trees were silhouetted black against the horizon and the voices of insects and birds sung in the early evening air. The surrounding area was quiet, the hustle and bustle of the day dimmed and the atmosphere relaxed and lazy. A few people wandered about in the grounds, casting long shadows as they went about their business, mainly on their way to find a peaceful place to enjoy the remains of the day.

A bird flew gracefully across the sky, looking black against the dying sunlight. In reality its feathers were a shade of pinky brown and it wore a crest of on the top of its head, almost like a crown. A bird lover would recognise it to be a hoopoe, a rarity to be seen at this time of year as by now they had usually migrated to a warmer climate. This was a solitary bird, away from any other of its like, and stayed unusually close to the palace, seemingly watching what was going on around it. The bird was in fact Daine Sarrasri, taking an evening flight around and perusing the comings and goings of the palace residents. In an hour or so there was to be a feast, given for no particular reason, but Daine would be expected to attend, reasonably presented and ready to engage in conversation with various nobles.

She perched on the windowsill of her teacher, Numair Salmalin, and wondered how far along he was in getting ready for the evening's proceedings. The length of time that Numair took to get ready for such an event was legendary as he took longer than any woman Daine knew. She debated tapping on his window and getting back to her own rooms by flying through the palace, and was about to do so until she saw him move into the room, bare chested, wearing just a pair of breeches. His long hair was damp from his bath and drops of water still adorned his body. Daine felt spellbound as she watched, unable to move her bird's eyes away from him. A shudder ran through her body as she recognised the feelings she was enduring. He was her teacher! Her friend! And many years older. He would never even look at her in that way. For a start she was not his type, having neither blonde hair nor being well endowed in the chest department, which she knew herself to be Numair's type. But she couldn't help but look as the mage began to hunt through his wardrobe for a suitable shirt to wear in the fine autumn evening.

She had been aware of her developing feelings for him for some time now, all the way through summer. In a few weeks time they were to go to Carthak as ambassadors for Tortall, aiming to develop peace between the two countries and Daine was half looking forward to spending the extra time with the mage and half dreading if he would meet any old flames back in the place where he had attended university several years ago. For two years now he had been her teacher, helping her to learn about her wild magic and showing her what she could do with it. He had also been her friend, her first stop if she needed someone to talk to, or exclaim over something new. Those feelings of friendship and admiration had increased and burgeoning feelings that spoke of something more were now accumulating deep within her chest. Seeing Numair in a state of half undress did not help either. He was a handsome man; he had captivated the hearts and libidos of several ladies at the palace already with his jet black hair, swarthy skin and chiselled features. His stature which would have once been awkward and gangly was now full; his shoulder broad and arms muscular and dark hair scattered across his chest. Daine wondered what it would be like to be pulled against that bare chest, feeling his skin next to her own and quickly threw the thought away. She took flight and headed back to her own room, where the door would still be ajar enough to enter. Once she arrived back she altered to her human form and pulled a dressing robe around her, sitting somewhat miserably on her bed, resting her back against the wall. Kitten whistled curiously at her, the young dragon sensing that something was not quite well with her 'ma'. Daine stroked the dragonet's scales and managed a weak smile, knowing that Kitten knew what was causing the upset in her heart.

Daine sighed. She had spent most of the day with her teacher, sitting in the fields studying the animals that were nearby and looking at an expensive book that Numair had purchased in order to study the migration patterns of certain birds. They had rested against an old tree with a thick trunk, half shaded by its branches. The day had been silent and calm, the only interruptions coming from the birds, insects and animals that stopped to chat.

They had basked in the afternoon sun, Numair in a surprisingly lazy mood, not hurrying Daine to learn quickly. He was behaving rather teasingly, daring her to change her form from one creature to another and frequently taking falcon form himself, frolicking in the sky with her, chasing and diving about, picking up air pockets and gliding high.

After one burst of energy Daine had asked him what had brought his mood on, and why he was in such good spirits.

"Am I usually such a slave driver?" He had asked her back, feigning hurt.

Daine had laughed and shook her head. "No, but you are not as fair relaxed as this when we are studying. I just wondered if there was something you were looking forward to?"

Numair had shaken his head. "Not really. The feast should be interesting tonight, but nothing is really standing out." He assured her, flashing a smile that made her heart melt.

She sighed without realising it and looked at the mage from the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter, Magelet?" He asked, the teasing tone now omitted from his voice. "Are you not looking forward to this evening?"

Daine smiled ruefully. In truth she was not. She did not want to see Numair cavorting and flirting with other women, knowing that it would make her jealous and then she would feel stupid, knowing that the feelings she was having were pointless anyway. She didn't understand when she had become so infatuated, or begun to spend so much time thinking about matters of the heart. She was usually such a down to earth matter of fact person. Maybe it was the autumn warmth, or the fact that the goings on in Tortall had been relatively peaceful in recent weeks, so there was more time to consider these things. Daine looked into the chocolate brown eyes gazing solemnly at her and wished she could fall into them. "I am looking forward to it as much I usually do," she replied, knowing that she couldn't confess to dreading watching him dance with the multitude of women who would be gathering around him, hanging on his every word.

He'd eyed her knowingly. "You know that you can talk to me if something is bothering you," he assured. Daine winced as he spoke to her rather like a brother would speak to his little sister.

"Everything's fine, Numair. Maybe it's the weather, or this trip to Carthak," she tried to pacify his caring curiosity.

He had looked at her, a flush of red coming to his cheeks that made him look younger and vulnerable. "I've helped Buri out before when she's had trouble with men she's liked…" He began. Daine felt herself redden.

She forced herself to make eye contact with him, and the thought of telling him about her crush crossed her mind. She wondered how he would react.

"There is someone I like," she had confessed, noting the reaction on his face, the protective look that an older brother might get when someone tried to court his sister. "He's older than me." She bit her lip, wondering if the mage might put two and two together and realise who she was referring to. But then Daine remembered Alanna saying that men found it difficult to spot very obvious things and that they often needing things spelling out for them.

"How much older?" Numair had asked.

"A few years," Daine had replied tentatively.

"What's he like?"

"He's… well, he's clever and interesting to talk to and kind," she stuttered, Numair's qualities bombarding her. "And he's handsome, lots of women like him." She said rather sadly.

"Does he know that you like him?" Numair asked gently.

Daine shook her head. "He wouldn't be interested in me like that," she responded despondently.

"Magelet," Numair sighed in frustration. "You're beautiful; men look at you all the time. You're intelligent and caring and you have gifts that make you amazing. I've no doubt that if you told him he would want to be with you, although that would incur the jealous wrath of most of the males in the palace."

Daine smiled, still overcome by Numair calling her beautiful. She wondered if he just thought that because she was his student and they shared a close bond, or if he did see her that way or whether he was just being nice. "I can't tell him, Numair," she said, shaking her head, wishing she could.

Numair stood up, and brushed his breeched down of any blades of grass that had attached themselves to him. "Magelet, don't underestimate yourself. You're perfect," and with that he had left her abruptly, probably to go and get ready for the night's entertainment.

-------------------------

Numair had stridden to his rooms feeling rather unsettled. He had hoped that Daine would deny that she was interested in another man, and simply answer that she wasn't looking forward to the formalities of the evening. He now couldn't understand why he was feeling perturbed by that knowledge, not liking the idea of there being another man in her life who would rival him in any way, or touch her, or call her his. He felt his face redden and heat up with the emotions he was feeling, recognising them as being jealousy, a feeling he was unfamiliar with. He stropped into his room, completely ignoring Harailt as he went passed him and greeted him in his usual happy tones.

Numair began to strip and heat himself a bath, his head filled with images of the young wild mage, her smoky brown curls being blown back in the gentle breeze that had cooled the warm autumn afternoon. The words he had told her to comfort her rang in his ears. He had called her beautiful, and he realised how much he meant it, with her blue grey eyes and smooth clear skin, long eyelashes and welcoming lips. He wondered how many men had been brave enough to kiss those lips, and felt another dagger of jealousy stab through him, and continued washing himself vigorously. What was he thinking? Daine was his student, he was her teacher – never in a million years would she think of him in any other way. He spent the rest of the afternoon submerging himself in the bath, reheating the water and reasoning to himself about his student, doing his utmost to pretend that the only interest he had in her love life was as her friend, not wanting to see her hurt. As he got out of the bath and dried himself roughly, pulling on a pair of breeches, he noticed an unusual bird sat on his windowsill, a hoopoe. It was one of the birds that he and Daine had discussed that afternoon, and he was well aware that it should have migrated by now to warmer countries. He watched as the bird took flight, and he imagined that that would be what Daine would do, should she ever learn of the dilemma that had taken place inside his head that afternoon.

-------------------------------------

Daine entered the hall where the feast was being served as discreetly as possible, wanting to attract little attention. However, Jonathan had spotted her, and made his way over, automatically transferring some of his attention to her. She sighed, knowing that he was likely to make a fuss over her in front of whatever dignitaries were visiting. One of them, the son of a noble from the south of the country, stayed beside her as the canapés were served, asking her many questions about her skills and how she dealt with Kitten, who was now hovering around Prince Roald, knowing that he was a good source of titbits. The young man was two or three years older that she and very good looking with his light brown hair and blue eyes. He was clearly intelligent and even Daine could tell that he was interested in her, finding some reason to take a place next to her at the table when they were seated for the feast.

Her eyes looked across the table to where Numair was sat, sandwiched in between two ladies in their late twenties or early thirties, both immaculately groomed with their faces perfectly made up and their hair beautifully styled. Daine recalled Numair telling her that she was beautiful earlier and decided he must have said it out of pity.

"That's my sister facing us," her suitor, Aleron, informed her, indicating the woman sat to Numair's right. "She hoping to make a marriage here and I think she rather likes your teacher. He isn't attached, is he?"

Daine shook her head, feeling rather tongue tied. "No, he's neither married nor betrothed," she looked at Aleron's sister and wondered if she would be the woman that Numair finally settled down with, not liking the thought at all. "He's a fair way with the women," she said, knowing that she should be minding her tongue.

Aleron nodded. "I'd heard that before. Brier mentioned that she thought he had a certain way about him, but that he had a reputation to go with it."

Daine nodded, hating herself for what she had said. She had no right to interfere in Numair's relationships, but she found that she couldn't stand the thought of him marrying another. The topic of conversation turned, and Aleron began to ask her about life at the palace and the types of entertainment that there was usually. However, Daine only just managed to respond to his questions, her attention discreetly focused on Numair throughout each course, as he entertained the throng of women that neared him. She felt her mood turn darker, and as soon as the feasting was over, disappeared outside to cool off, leaving Aleron to the tender mercies of Casta, one of the younger ladies of the court who was only too delighted to entertain him, although he kept glancing in the direction in which Daine had left.

She watched through the window as Numair chatted amicably to various people. His hair was tied back in its usual horse tail, highlighting his cheek bones and strong nose. His breeched were black and made of silk, clinging to his muscular legs. His shirt was a deep, almost midnight blue of the same material, showing off the tone of his skin. A longing struck within her and she wandered back into the room where people were now engaged in dancing and conversation, determined to put what she thought she felt to one side before anyone noticed.

Numair spotted her and sailed over to her, his eyes dancing. "Have you seen your young man?" He asked her.

Daine smiled wryly. "Yes, but he's surrounded by ladies," she told him truthfully.

"It isn't the boy you were sat with at the table?" He asked, looking puzzled.

Daine shook her head. "I've only just met him tonight. I think you were sat with his sister, Brier."

Numair nodded. "She's a really nice person," he replied, a look that Daine didn't recognise crossing his face.

"Aleron said she was looking for a husband," Daine told him.

Numair smiled cheekily. "I gathered."

"You're not going to offer to fill that place then?" Daine asked, her eyes twinkling.

Numair laughed deeply, a sound that made things stir in Daine's belly. "I don't think so," he said, eyes shining. He took her hands and began to move her onto the dance floor.

"Do you think you'll ever marry?" She asked him.

"Someday," he answered. "But she would have to be someone incredible."

---------------------------

"Do you think you'll ever marry?" Daine asked him.

"Someday," Numair answered. "But she would have to be someone incredible." He looked at her, and knew that it would be a difficult task for any woman to hold his interest as she did. All the time she had been sat next to Aleron, or whatever the boy's name was, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from her for more than a few minutes at a time, as if the words he had spoken to her earlier were now haunting him. Now he had noticed she was beautiful he couldn't get her out of his mind. He spun her round the dance floor in time with the music, noticing the way her hair bounced as she moved and the flair of the lilac dress, which was closely fitted enough to make him notice the things he was trying to ignore.

The music slowed, and he moved her closer to him, knowing that once they were in Carthak in a few weeks they would not be able to spend time like this unsupervised. She felt somehow right in his arms, and she was easy to dance with, they knew each other well enough to predict the other's movements. He could see men watching him dance with Daine, brief looks of envy on their faces, and it gave him a sense of victory. Whoever the man was that she was interested in was not dancing with her now; it was his arms she was in.

Numair felt a surge of embarrassment at his thoughts. She was his student! Not his lover! For a moment he thought of how he could disentangle himself from the position they were in, but found he didn't want to. She was incredible.

--------------------------

Daine found herself going light headed as Numair whisked her about the floor, held tightly in his arms, his attention focused solely on her. She could smell his scent of soap and spices, and inhaled deeply, the aroma making her heart beat faster. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes smiling at her, and she wondered what he was thinking. For a second she played let's pretend in her head and made believe that they were lovers and it would be her going back to his rooms when the music had ended. Then she shook herself back into reality, as a familiar feeling of dread crept over her.

"Hurroks!" She called, still clinging on to Numair. The mage looked at her, and they ran outside in tandem, back in the roles they were used to, in which they fitted so well. She might struggle to deal with some of the feeling she was having, but Hurroks were easy. She placed her feelings away and ran to the stables where she kept a spare bow, Numair at her side. She glanced back at him and smiled, this was where they were right now, and there would be time to deal with everything else later.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
